


非卖品

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Old Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 这是非卖品，孩子。





	非卖品

“这是什么？”脏兮兮的手指毫不客气地点了点卡片上的笑脸，“你在哪里搞到的？”

McCoy虚握着酒杯的手松开，冰凉的触感仍然在他的指腹上停留。医生眯着眼睛看向桌子上那个被遮了一半的笑脸。提问者不耐烦地在笑脸上点了点自己的手，发出小小的噪音催促回答。

“是别人送我的，孩子。”

他在内心为自己罕见的耐心感到惊讶。似乎为了一个简单的废话或者毫无恶意但无聊透顶的玩笑而大发脾气是几十年前的事情了，那时他虽然不年轻，也远没有现在这样佝偻瘦小，缩在酒吧的凳子的软垫上像是一只濒死的虾。McCoy用大拇指抹去嘴角的泡沫，伸手将卡片收进上衣，隔着外套轻柔地拍了拍自己的口袋。

“哦，好吧。”男孩犹豫了一下，他被灯光照得亮晶晶的眼睛理闪过一丝后知后觉的不自在，“谢谢你，先生。”他说，然后他侧了侧身，冲着自己软乎乎的小拳头故作粗嘎地咳嗽了一声。

McCoy转回身，他今日友善老爷爷的份额几乎已经用光了，就像杯子里那可怜兮兮的一小摊酒精。他在桌子上轻轻转动酒杯，享受玻璃磕在仿木上喀啦啦的声响，像是齿轮在一颗迟钝的心脏上一圈圈坚定地转动。

“先生，这张卡片卖多少钱？”

McCoy猛地转过身，吃惊地瞪着他以为早就已经离开加入远处大呼小叫人群的男孩。男孩脸上闪过一丝犹豫，McCoy有点想伸手把他人中上的灰抹去，再梳一梳他乱糟糟的头发，扯一扯他挂在身上的那件染印的花纹几不可辨的衬衫。旧习惯涌上心头，他咽了咽口水烦躁地叹了口气。

“不卖，”McCoy摇摇头，“快回去吧。”

男孩瘪了瘪嘴，歪着脑袋似乎想要透过McCoy上身厚重的外套衣料看清那张罕见的卡片：“可是这张卡片很稀有——事实上我从没见过这张卡片。那上面还有签名！它很值钱。我向你保证。”

“你或许是卡片专家，但是你一定不擅长讨价还价。”McCoy干巴巴地说着，扬起脑袋将酒杯往口中砸。

出乎意料地，卡片专家抿着嘴露出有些羞涩的笑：“先生，我不会骗你的，我不是那种人——我是说我不是那些倒卖卡片的。”

医生在男孩真挚的表情中有些丧气地瘫下肩膀，他彻底放弃将最后那一点酒也喝干净的贪婪，把杯子往酒保的方向一扔。

“这是私人收藏。回家去吧，孩子。”

他有些蹒跚地将腿够向地面，认命般让右腿膝盖直直戳上地面，尽管有所准备，站稳前的踉跄仍然让他心中不快。男孩识相地让过走道，他黑糊糊的手背在身后，缩着肩膀像是为McCoy并不严厉的驱逐感到委屈。

没有紧急任务，没有手术通知，没有突然发生的爆炸和从天而降的警报，McCoy心安理得地浪费着自己的夜晚时光，往门口慢吞吞地走着。他能感觉男孩黏在他身后的目光，像是不小心蹭到肩膀上的蛛网那样若有若无地揪着他本来无牵无挂的身体。

McCoy在一串傻兮兮的小灯泡下转过身，看向男孩被彩灯照得七彩斑斓的脸，男孩的眼睛还是亮闪闪的，医生知道那是年轻的生命依旧被自由与希望眷顾的光芒。

他想说点什么，舌头在干涩的口中无力动弹。他发现自己沉甸甸的脑袋里除了眼前不断震动的世界以外一无所有。

“我明白的，先生，”男孩竟然在他将要随便发出什么尴尬的嘟囔之前阻止了他，他挥挥手，动作潇洒得让McCoy心生羡慕，“送你卡片的人一定很特殊吧？”

男孩没有说完话就转过身，他灵活地闪开那些已经彻底沦陷在疯狂中四肢扭曲摇摆的客人，融入舞池的样子像是汇入河流的一滴雨水。

突然在谈话中被丢下的McCoy摇了摇脑袋，他将手插在裤兜里用肩膀有些吃力地推开门。嘈杂骤然褪去，寂静显得空虚却真实。潮湿的空气附着在他的脸上，甚至连呼吸都变得迟缓。McCoy踩着凹凸不平的地砖，隐隐感到自己踏在浅坑中时溅起的水花打在裤脚上，钻进裤管里弄湿了他的袜子，沾在皮肤上带来一丝丝清凉。空气中的飘飘悠悠的细雨浸湿了他的衣物，他拖着逐渐累积的重量，身躯愈发变得沉重。

医生找了个椅子将自己酸痛的后背贴在椅背上，在瞬间卸下的重负中长舒一口气，所幸大腿并未感受到太多的冰冷。他眯着眼睛，将上衣口袋里的卡片抽出来举在眼前，让自己模糊的视线与卡片中的人物平视。他的拇指在混沌的意识知晓之前已经习惯性地触到了那个小小的芯片。

“生日快乐，Bones！”祝福渗透雨幕钻进McCoy的耳中，像是一个倦意尚未消退的午后情人趴在肩膀上低声的呢喃，快乐而懒散，仿佛他们还有明年、后年、三年、三十年、三百年的生日可以挥霍。 “这可是我专门给你定制的卡片，独一无二！将来一定可值钱了！”

McCoy无奈地摇摇头，像是第一次听见声音的主人得意洋洋地炫耀自己的身价。他松开自己攥着椅面的手轻轻触碰卡片上不可一世的年轻笑容，“谢谢你，Jim。我也爱你。”

“爱你，Bones。”Jim回答他。“我永远爱你，Bones。”


End file.
